Sarah Smythe
Sarah Smythe (nee' Carter) was portrayed by Tracey E. Bregman. Biography Sarah claimed to be the youngest daughter of Molly Carter and therefore the younger sister of Sheila Carter. According to Sarah's report, when Sheila became obsessed with torturing Lauren Fenmore she gave Sarah twin babies, Daisy Sanders and Ryder Callahan, to raise. (It's unknown what happened to Mary Carter Warwick and Diana Carter (The Bold and the Beautiful), Sheila's other daughters.) Sheila died not too long after that. Deacon Sharpe came to town to torture Amber Moore and Daniel Romalotti. Deacon's reign of terror didn't last too long and he was arrested. In jail he explained to Amber that he had to torture them or else a "Dragon Lady" would hurt his son. Daisy and Ryder came to town. Daisy befriended Lauren while Ryder was the outcast. Daisy was drugging Lauren and tried to ruin her marriage all while communicating with a woman she called "Mama Bear". Lauren realized the truth about Daisy, and she and Ryder were arrested. Sarah (aka Mama Bear) bailed them out. They went to the annual charity masquerade ball at the Genoa City Athletic Club, kidnapped Lauren and locked her in a cage at the zoo with Jana Hawkes. Jana had been missing for a few months. Sarah showed up and looked exactly like Lauren. Lauren was horrifed to see that Sarah had stolen her face. Sarah explained that she was out for revenge for everyone who ruined Sheila's life, claiming to be her sister. Sarah planned to take over Lauren's life, but it wasn't so easy. Lauren's young son, Fenmore Baldwin, knew something was wrong and Lauren's husband, Michael Baldwin, was suspisious. Sarah plotted with Patty Williams, who had drugged and taken over the life of Emily Peterson, to kill the threats to their plans: Patty would kill Michael and Sarah would kill Phyllis Newman. Sarah tried to strangle Phyllis, but Phyllis jumped in a closet and slammed the door on Sarah's arm. Sarah ran back to the zoo only to find that Ryder had released Jana and Lauren. Sarah chased them on to a merry-go-round and saw Jana's husband, Kevin Fisher, who thought she was Lauren. She tried to shoot him, but missed. Lauren knew Sarah wanted her so in order to protect Jana she ran in the opposite direction and Sarah followed. They ended up in a house of mirrors with Sarah shooting at the mirrors, confused by the reflections. Michael walked in and both Sarah and Lauren tried to convince him who was the real Lauren, and Lauren recited her marriage vows. She then got the gun away from Sarah, shot and killed her. Phyllis figured out that it really was Sarah who died because Sarah had a gash on her arm that Phyllis spotted when Sarah tried to strangle her. Relationships Parents *Molly Carter (unproved mother) Sibling *Sheila Carter (unproved sister, deceased) Nieces and Nephews *Daisy Carter (unproved) *Ryder Carter (unproved) *Mary Carter Warwick (unproved) *Diana Carter (unproved) Other Relatives *Lucy Abbott (unproved great-niece, via Daisy) Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Women of Genoa City Category:Carter family Category:Antagonists Category:Villainesses Category:No Longer on the Show Category:2010s